Promise Me This
by Muddi the Mudkip
Summary: “Just promise me this,” he said. “Name your first child after me.” And then he walked away.


Hey! It's Muddi again, on my second story(yay!). I just started typing randomly and I got this story. Oh and I should probably include a disclaimer. I don't own Pokemon. Happy? Okay.

* * *

"Just promise me this," he said. "Name your first child after me." Then he walked away. I wanted to say that I was sorry, but Kenny had no reason to be butting into my personal life. I was free to choose who I wanted to marry, and he wasn't going to be the judge of that. I loved Ash, more than Kenny who I always thought of as just a friend. Then Kenny had to go and say that he loved me, and that messed up all of my happy fantasies with Ash. Both demanded to know who I loved more because they didn't think that it was fair for me to marry one but also love the other. That's when I told Kenny that I chose Ash as my husband.

All of this happened about a year ago. Has it really been just a year? It seems like just yesterday Ash and I were getting married, and Kenny had disappeared the next day. I swear, that boy made me crazy with worry. Ash kept reassuring me and telling me that Kenny was just going home, but I had a bad feeling that I had something to do with Kenny's sudden departure.

I called Kenny almost everyday after my wedding. On every call, my message was the same. "Hey, it's Dawn. How are you? I haven't heard from you in a while. Call back soon and let me know how you're doing! Bye." I kept calling for about a month until Ash told me to stop. He said that it was unhealthy for me and that I should give poor Kenny a rest with my constant calls. I couldn't help but notice a jealous look come across Ash's face, but only for a split second.

So I didn't call Kenny any more. But I did email him. A lot. Almost as much as I was calling him. I didn't realize that I had so much that I wanted to tell Kenny. But after another month of that, I looked back at all of the emails I sent, and I couldn't blame him for not wanting to write back. I couldn't go three sentences without the word Ash popping up. In one email I counted, Ash was written 77 times. I grimaced in disappointment after seeing that and shut my laptop regretfully.

I gave up on contact with Kenny. I figured that he would come talk to me when he was ready. Unfortunately, I have a habit with not being very patient. One week was my record in not emailing or calling Kenny. I started giving Ash a quarter every time I made contact with Kenny. He managed to earn four dollars and twenty-five cents over the course of that month. I finally told Ash to ban me from using my computer and phone, but he seemed reluctant in having to give up an easy way to make money.

I had decided that just sitting in my villa doing nothing but calling and emailing was not enough. I was going to search for Kenny myself. I told Ash that it would be better if he stayed at home. I didn't want to cause any more hard feelings between me and Kenny.

I started out by going to Kenny's house. I thought I should start with the easiest solution. When I rang the doorbell, an elderly man answered. I almost said, "Wow, Kenny, has being alone made you this old?" but I caught my tongue just in time. I asked the man if Kenny was still living there. "No," he told me, "but some crazy woman named Dawn keeps calling for Kenny. We've gotten to the point where we're almost canceling our phone plan." I thanked the man and scurried out of there before he could recognize my voice.

I hadn't really planned ahead after that. I thought for sure Kenny would still be living in his Twinleaf Town home. I started asking around town to see if anybody knew where Kenny went. It seemed hopeless when I didn't gather up any information. But I was glad to find out that the old man didn't tell about my constant calling since almost everybody remembered me.

I finally got to Barry's house. I remembered that he used to be great friends with Kenny. When he answered his door, I had to remind him who I was. When Barry finally recognized who I was, I asked him where Kenny was.

"He's gone," Barry had replied.

Gone? Gone where? Barry told me that Kenny had left around the time I got married. I sighed hopelessly and thanked Barry. I was back at square one.

I came back to Pallet Town to tell Ash that I had no luck. It had taken me around two weeks to gather up information about Kenny. Two weeks for pretty much nothing. I didn't try to talk to Kenny for a while. I was mainly focused on me being the wonderful, and happy, wife of Ash Ketchum. However, around the time I learned I was pregnant, I received a mysterious letter in the mail. The envelope depicted a picture of a Wingull and a Pelipper flying over a sea. When I opened the letter, my heart almost stopped as I recognized the writing.

"Dear Dawn,

When Barry told me that you have been trying for about three months to talk to me, I decided to finally write you a letter. How have you been? Or rather, how have you and Ash been? I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly. I got a job offer for being a sailor, and I had to accept it immediately. I've been sailing the seas ever since. We don't get good connection out on the ocean, so I haven't been able to call or get on the internet. We've been out on the waters for the whole three months with the occasional stop at a dock, and we finally stopped in Slateport City for the package we were supposed to deliver. It would have been a lot sooner had it not been for a couple of storms along the way. Anyway, when I get back to Pallet Town, I want to say hi and catch up on old times. Oh, and eventually say hello to little Kenny Jr.

Love,

Kenny"

I sighed as I laid back on my bed. Everything was going to work out. Kenny was safe, and he was happy out on the sea. I smiled and went to go tell Ash about the letter. He seemed to be excited, but his eyes told me other things. I told him to relax. I would always love him just a little bit more than Kenny.

The day I had my first child, the first thing I said was, "Tell Kenny." Ash rushed out of the room to try and contact him. Of course I would remember his promise. I could just imagine the joy on his face when he finally met his Kenny Jr.

I just hope he doesn't mind that I had a daughter.

* * *

Well, how'd I do? You can let me know by sending in your thoughts through a review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
